Treats, Costumes, and Pixie Dust
by Sonny Bunny
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper didn't have any plans for Halloween, little did he know he would be going trick or treating, dancing at a Halloween party, and watching scary movies all in one night and all with one Sonny Munroe.
1. Trick or Treating

**A/N: Sorry! I couldn't help myself, I started writing this when the idea hit me! But yes, I'm still working on my other fics. There is my Halloween treat to you guys! Enjoy. **

**Treats, Costumes, and Pixie Dust**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance...I don't own Belle or Peter Pan either! **

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper walked down the hallways of Condor Studios checking his text messages. The hallways were decorated with fake cobwebs, cut-out paper jack-o-lanterns, and little paper ghosts hanging from the ceiling, for it was October 31, Halloween.

Chad glanced up from his cell phone for a second to be completely gobsmacked by the sight standing only a couple of feet in front of him—Sonny Munroe. Sonny stood in the hallway wearing a beautiful golden gown that slightly draped off her shoulders, showing off her creamy skin and her arms were covered with long slender gloves. Her beautiful chestnut hair was half pulled up tied with a golden ribbon as the rest fell into soft smooth curls. She hadn't seemed to notice him as she looked distraught.

Chad tugged at his collar as he gulped. _Wow._

He quickly regained his composure as he approached her. "Sonny? Or should I say Belle?" he smirked. "Aren't you a little too old for trick or treating?"

She glared at him. "_Chad_."

"What's up with you Sonny? You seem less…._sunny_?"

She huffed crossing her arms. "My little sister Katie is suppose to meet me here soon to go trick or treating, but my car won't start for some reason and my mom is over at her friend's place helping her set up for a Halloween party and I really don't want to bug her."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "You have a sister?"

"No, I'm volunteering in a program called Big Brothers and Big Sisters, where you act as a mentor to a kid and spend time with them," she paused glancing down. "Now I'm kind of stranded without a car, and I had a _whole_ route planned out!"

"So? Just _walk_," said Chad as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't that what you do, walk door to door begging for candy?"

"We can't _walk_ everywhere, Chad," said Sonny rolling her eyes. "It's a lot of distance to cover on foot."

"You don't have to _roll_ your eyes at me Munroe. I didn't know, I've never been trick or treating before."

Sonny's big brown eyes suddenly got bigger—if that was even possible—Chad squirmed under her gaze. Why was she _looking_ at him like that?

"You've _never_ been trick or treating before, like _ever?_" Sonny blurted out.

"_Don't look at me like that_!" exclaimed Chad his voice going up in pitch. "I was a little busy building up my acting career."

"But Chad, trick or treating it's…it's like a milestone of _childhood_!"

Chad chuckled over how dramatic she sounded, then he smirked at her. "Sonny, it's dressing up in a costume walking door to door begging for little pieces of candy. I do that every day, I dress up as Mackenzie and I don't even need to walk, and certainly not _beg_ for candy, all I have to do is order someone to fetch me some and _voila _Godiva chocolates."

Sonny sighed. "You just don't understand."

They stood in the silence after that. Chad glanced at Sonny to see a frown on her face over her ruined trick or treating plans. He sighed. As much as he _hated_ to admit it, he couldn't stand Sonny looking sad, it was just _wrong_, it was like Chad Dylan Cooper without the _Dylan_—Chad Cooper—he cringed at the sound of it, what _kind_ of name was that? No, Sonny needed to be _sunny_.

Chad shuffled his foot against the floor as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess…I could give you guys a ride, I don't really have any plans."

Sonny's head shot up in surprise, she gasped. "_Really_?" a big grin came across her face, her eyes lighting up.

It took every ounce of strength in him not to goofily grin back at her, he smirked at her instead. "Really, Sonny, really."

Sonny let out a little shriek, jumping slightly up and down in her giddiness. "Thank you Chad! This is going to be the best Halloween ever!"

"_Sonny_!" Chad suddenly heard someone yell from down the hall. He turned to see an eight year old girl wearing a big curly red wig in pigtails, glasses, and pink pajamas; she held a jack-o-lantern bucket by her side. He rolled his eyes. _Sicky Vicky, _he should have known, there was no doubt in his mind that this was Sonny's little sister Katie.

"_Katie_!" exclaimed Sonny as the little girl ran up to her giving her a hug. Sonny looked down at her. "Are you ready to go trick or treating!"

"I sure am!" said Katie smiling.

Chad couldn't help but smile at the sight; Katie was like a mini Sonny.

"We can't go in my car like I planned," said Sonny kneeling slightly to look Katie in the eyes. "But guess _what_? Chad offered us a ride!" she paused. "Now remember Katie, you shouldn't ride in cars with strangers, but I know Chad so it's okay."

Chad smiled inside. Sonny really was a good mentor; he had no doubt she would make a great mom one day. Chad eyes went wide. Did he just think of Sonny being a mother?

Sonny glanced up at him from her kneeling position. "This is Chad Dylan Cooper," she said. "Remember Katie I told you about him before. He's a good friend of mine."

Chad blinked. "_I am_?" he blurted out.

Sonny genuinely smiled at him. "Yeah, of course you are!" Chad felt his heart skip at beat.

Katie turned her attention towards him; she just stared at him for a moment then said. "You're right Sonny, he does have sparkly—"she was suddenly cut short as Sonny put her hand over her mouth while nervously giggled. "_Okay_, that's enough chit-chat!" exclaimed Sonny. "We don't want to waste time when there's trick or treating to do!"

They all walked out to Chad's car, he unlocked the doors for them to get in. "So, which place are we hitting first on this trick or treat route of yours?" he asked.

"The costume store," said Sonny.

Chad looked at Sonny in the passenger seat holding her trick or treat bag, then looked at Katie in the back seat. "But you guys already have costumes?"

"Not for us, for you, you can't go trick or treating without a costume, _silly_!" said Sonny playfully slapping his knee.

Chad laughed, then turned completely serious. "_What_?" he paused. "But…but I was just going to sit in the car."

"_Oh no_, you're going trick or treating with us! You have to go trick or treating at least once in your life, Chad."

Chad started the car. "You're kidding, right?" Sonny didn't say anything she just smiled. "You're kidding, _right_?"

* * *

"Really, Sonny, _really_?" said Chad as he looked at the costume Sonny was holding up.

"It's either _this _or a hot dog suit. They had a limited selection considering _it is_ Halloween," said Sonny.

Chad sighed glaring at the costume. "Fine, I'll take _this!"_ he said grabbing it from her and then slamming the door shut on the changing room.

"Fine," said Sonny.

"_Good!"_ Chad yelled from the changing room.

"_Good!_"

Katie laughed sitting on a pumpkin in the store. "You guys are _funny_!"

Sonny turned to smile at her little sister. She couldn't _believe_ she was going trick or treating with Chad. He could be thoughtful went he wanted to be. She blushed as she thought about how Katie almost revealed that she thought his eyes were sparkly. Even though they did tend to have arguments, she really did consider Chad to be a good friend…maybe _more_? She quickly shook the thought out of her head. It was those sparkly eyes of his, they made her think crazy _bizarre_ thoughts. She looked at the door to his changing room. She couldn't wait to see him in his costume!

"Chad, are you coming out?" said Sonny after waiting a bit.

"_No_," was the simple reply.

"Why not?"

"Did you _have_ to pick a costume with _tights_?"

"I think it's a very good costume," said Sonny. "Peter Pan happens to be one of my all time favorite stories. Now come out!"

And Peter Pan, he was indeed—all the way from his green tights to his green pointy hat with a feather.

"I think I'd rather have the hot dog suit," said Chad crossing his arms.

Sonny shook her head grinning from ear to ear. "No, no! You look so _adorable_!" she said gushing over him. Chad's face instantly turned red.

Katie hopped off the pumpkin. "_Peter Pan_!" she exclaimed smiling. "I've always wanted to fly! Can we go flying?" she said playing around.

"Sure kid, I'll take you flying some time on my private jet _AirChad_."

"So are we ready to go trick or treating?" exclaimed Sonny.

"Almost," said Chad, then he walked over to self picking up a half green mask and putting it on.

Sonny gave him a weird look. "Peter Pan doesn't wear a mask."

"He _does_ if he doesn't want to be _recognized_."

* * *

Chad, Sonny, and Katie walked up to the first house of the night; Katie stood on her tip-toes and rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a middle aged man holding a bowl of candy. "Trick or treat," said Katie holding out her bucket.

"Well, aren't you a cutie," said the man dropping some candy into her bucket. He looked at Sonny and Chad with their trick or treat bags. "Aren't you two a little too old to be trick or treating?" he dropped some candy into their bags as well.

"Tell me about it," said Chad as he got his candy.

They started walking over to the next house. "_See_? Wasn't the _fun_, Chad?" said Sonny smiling at him.

"Oh, yeah I'm about to _burst_ from excitement," said Chad as Katie rang the doorbell.

An older lady opened the door holding a basket of candy, she looked at Katie then at Chad and Sonny.

"_Awe_, isn't that sweet," said the lady. "It's so nice to see parents going trick or treating with their kids, unlike some parents that just let their kids go on their own."

Sonny got red in the face as Chad suddenly choked on the air he was breathing. "_Parents_? We're not her parents! Are you kidding me lady, I'm only seventeen and she's sixteen!"

The lady squinted her eyes at them, then laughed. "Oh, I forgot to put my glasses on!" she then dropped candy into their bags.

Katie rang the doorbell once again. Chad had lost track of how many houses they had been to. Katie said Trick or Treat and got her candy as did Sonny, but the man just stared at Chad.

"Isn't there something you want to say?" said the man to Chad.

"_Give me the candy_," said Chad.

The man shook his head. "No, those aren't the magic words."

Chad sighed rolling his eyes. "_Trick or Treat_."

"You're missing some words," said the man. Chad was starting to get really annoyed.

"Dude, you're _lucky_ I even said that. What do _mean_ I'm missing some _words_?"

"I think he means, trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat, Chad," said Sonny.

Chad turned to Sonny with a look of utter horror. "_No_, I'm not saying _that_, I don't _want_ him to smell my feet!"

"It's just an expression Chad."

Chad just stared at her, then blinked in confusion. "I don't get it."

* * *

"How _many_ more houses are we going to?" Chad whined as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No many more, it's 8:35 and I have to get Katie back to her parent's house soon," said Sonny, then she came to a halt. "Here's our next stop."

Chad looked up to see a house on top of a hill, his jaw dropped at the never-ending stack of cement steps. "_Oh my...Mackenzie_," he breathed. "_You're kidding!"_

But she wasn't, he soon found out as he was climbing those very steps. "My…my legs are _burning!_" he panted. "How many _steps_ does this house have?"

Sonny looked back at Chad rolling her eyes. "We're almost to the top, Chad."

And they did reach the top after _hours_ of climbing up steps—or so Chad would say. Katie rang the doorbell and got her candy looking very pleased; Chad _wasn't _as pleased with what he got.

"I walked up _all_ those steps and all _you_ give me is this little bitty candy bar! You'll be hearing from my lawyer, buddy!" Chad yelled as Sonny tried to calm him down.

* * *

"Well, this is the last house," said Sonny as they walked up to the pouch. They saw a wax figure sitting in a chair holding a bucket with candy inside; the bucket read only pick one piece of candy, please—Chad took five.

"Chad, the bucket says only to take one piece of candy," said Sonny.

"So?"

"So, put the rest back," said Sonny clenching her teeth. "You're setting a bad example for _Katie_."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll put the candy back." He dropped three pieces of candy back into the bucket.

"_Chad_."

"_What_?"

"You still have one _extra_ piece of candy!"

"Sonny, it's just _one_ piece."

Meanwhile Katie was looking at the wax figure as they continued to bicker. "_Wow, _this looks _real_," she said looking at it in amazement.

Sonny turned her attention to Katie and also looked at the wax figure. "Yeah, a lot of work must have gone into it."

Chad laughed. "Are you kidding me," he looked closely at the figure, "I've never seen something look so fake in my..," the wax figure suddenly came alive,"…_Aaahhhhhh!"_ he screamed, as did Sonny and Katie.

The wax figure who was a real man started laughing. "Gets them every time," he said then the man held out his hand looking at Chad.

"_What_?" Chad said glaring at the man. How _dare_ he pretend to be a wax figure and then scare _him_. _Not _that he was scared.

"The _extra_ piece of candy," said the man.

"_Oh_," said Chad looking down at his bag, then he started running in the opposite direction. "_Peace out suckas!"_

"CHAD COME BACK HERE AND GIVE THE MAN HIS CANDY!"

* * *

Sonny shook her head at Chad as they walked down the sidewalk with Katie. "I can't _believe_ you just ran off! And for _one_ piece of candy!"

"I _stopped_," said Chad.

"_Yes!_" Sonny cried out. "_After_ you got a cramp in your leg!"

Katie looked back and forth between them. "Are you guys going to get married?" she asked, which stopped all conversation, bickering or otherwise. Sonny and Chad stared at her speechless. "If you do, can I be your flower girl?"

"_NO!"_ they blurted out in union.

"_I can't_?"Katie said pouting.

"No, no," said Sonny shaking her head," I didn't mean you couldn't be a flower girl sweetie. I mean Chad and I," she started nervously giggling," we're not getting _married_! _Psh_! whatever gave you that idea, Katie?"

"I just heard my mommy say something once about two teenagers how they fought like an old married couple and that they must be in love."

Sonny and Chad glanced at each other then quickly looked away blushing furiously. There was a long awkward silence.

"So?" said Chad looking everywhere but at Sonny. "Was that really the last house?"

"Yeah, it was," said Sonny.

"But I don't want to go home _yet_!" pouted Katie. "Can…can we maybe go to the haunted house they're having at the mall, _please_?"

"I don't know…" Sonny started to say.

"_Please, please, please!"_ Katie begged with her hands clasped together.

Sonny sighed giving in. "Alright, but after the haunted house you really need to go home young lady!"

* * *

"I can barely see anything in here those stupid strobe lights are making my eyes water!" Chad complained as they went through the haunted house.

"_Shut up, Chad!_" said Sonny through clenched teeth.

"No _one_ tells Chad Dylan—"everything suddenly went black around them," _what just happened_?" said Chad in the pitch dark. "That was _supposed_ to happen, right? I was just _kidding_ about the strobe lights! You can put them back on, _now_!"There was just silence. "_Sonny?_" he cried out.

"Yeah, Chad I'm still here," said Sonny. "Katie, where are you at?"

"I'm right here," said Katie.

Suddenly the lights came back on to reveal a giant spider hanging from the ceiling. Chad's eyes went wide. "_Aaaahhhh!"_

Katie just laughed not looking frighten at all. "It's alright, it's fake."

"I _knew_ that," retorted Chad.

"Then why are you holding onto Sonny?" asked Katie.

Chad then realized that he _was_ holding onto something or someone and that someone was holding him back. It would seem that he and Sonny had grabbed onto one another. He gulped as he noticed that his arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were around his neck. He suddenly felt very warm with the feeling on her hands touching the bare skin of his neck. He glanced down at her as she glanced up at him, their eyes meeting making his breath hitch in his throat. They quickly jumped apart fidgeting in place.

"You two are scary cats!" laughed Katie holding onto her sides.

"I _wasn't_ scare!" exclaimed Chad.

"You sure _looked_ scared," said Katie with a cute little smirk on her face.

Chad laughed sarcastically. "It's called _acting_, kid. I was just holding onto her because _she_ was scared. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do sca—"suddenly someone it a mask jumped out from the shadows,"…_Aaaahhhh!"_

And that's how the rest of night basically went until they got out of the haunted house and back into Chad's car as he drove to Katie's house.

"What was the point of _that?_ They just kept scaring us….I _mean_…you guys," said Chad as he watched the road.

"That is the whole _point_ of a haunted house, Chad," said Sonny as Chad came to a stop because they had reached Katie's house.

Sonny leaned back to the back seat to give Katie a hug. "Well, I guess this is good-bye. I'll call you so we can hang out again," said Sonny. "Did you have a nice Halloween?"

"Yes, the _best_! It was really _funny_ watching him scream," said Katie giggled at Chad.

"I was _not—"_Chad started to say, but was cut off as Katie threw her small arms around him in a hug. "I like you, Chad. Thank you for the best Halloween."

Chad couldn't help but melt inside as a smile grew on his face. He hugged her back. "I like you too, kid," he said. "I'll you see around, remember I still have to take you flying on _AirChad_. CDC doesn't break a promise."

Katie got out of car and opened the door to her house; she waved at them before she went inside. "Bye _Sonny!_ Bye _Peter Pan!"_

Chad watched Katie go into her house then turned to look at Sonny in the passenger's seat. She had this strange dreamy expression on her face; he slouched down in his seat feeling uncomfortably warm. "Why are you _smiling_ at me like that!" he said, his voice slightly cracking.

She kept smiling at him, then playfully punched him in the arm. "I thought you didn't give _free_ hugs, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad huffed crossing his arms. "I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_, I can change my mind," he paused then stared down at the steering wheel. "So…I guess I should take you home now," he said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. _Why_ was he disappointed? Because the trick or treating was over? Yeah…_sorta.._but mainly because his time with _Belle_ was over.

He glanced at her and was taken aback by the look in her eyes, almost as if she was brewing something in that mind of hers—he wasn't sure that was good or bad.

"Oh, Halloween isn't over for us big kids yet, Mr. _Peter Pan_," she said with a big grin.

Chad's eyebrows rose. "It isn't?"

"Nope! You're going with me to that Halloween party my mom and her friend are throwing," she said. "And we are going to have _fun_."

"I'm not so sure your idea of _fun_, is the same as mine," said Chad.

* * *

**Please review! Did you like it? I'll probably post one more part to this story. Well, I'm going to study some more for a test cause I can't sleep! :) Have a Sonny day!**


	2. Halloween Dances

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews I'm flattered! :) I hope you guys enjoy this next part! I have a song in this chapter "I'll try"by Jesse McCartney the lyrics are in **_italics. _**I thought it fit, and I love this song. If you haven't already guessed I'm a big Peter Pan fan too. **

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Peter Pan, Belle, or any of the songs!**

**Treats, Costumes, and Pixie Dust**

**Halloween Dances**

* * *

Chad hunched behind Sonny hoping no one would notice him as they entered the house. The living room was extravagantly decorated for a Halloween bash. There were black and orange streamers hanging diagonally on the ceiling and walls, along with fake cobwebs and fake plastic little spiders—Chad shuttered, he did not like that. On the floor were black caldrons scattered around overflowing with foams of fog created from dry ice, and masterfully craved jack-o-lanterns with different faces illuminated by candles inside them. It was pretty dim, the only source of light being lit candles in various spots including tables filled with different creative Halloween deserts, snacks, and bowls of green punch.

Music could be heard coming from the stereo, Thriller was playing. There were people all around in costumes, some dancing, some stuffing their faces, some just talking, and others bobbing for apples; they all seemed to be adults or young adults, probably people Sonny's mother knew.

"_Wow_, your mother and her friend went all out," said Chad scanning the place.

"Yeah, they love Halloween," said Sonny. "These are all the people my mom works with at the hospital."

"Your mom works at the hospital?" said Chad.

"Yeah, she's the receptionist in the area where people get their blood drawn," said Sonny, then she looked over at the people bobbing for apples. "Oh! Chad let's go bob for apples!" she said pointing to it. "Have you ever done it?"

Chad looked over to where she was pointing to see people going head first into a basin filled with water as they tried to sink their teeth into apples like pigs at slop time. Chad's eyes went wide as his mouth curved in disgust. "_No! No, no, no_," he yelled waving his hands crosswise. "I let you pick out my costume, I begged for candy, I walked up a _thousand_ steps, I went into the haunted house, but there is _no _way I'm doing _that!_ There's _other _people's _salvia _in there and I don't want to know what _else_!"

Sonny smirked at him, then sighed. "Okay, I'll let you slide on this one."

At that moment Connie, Sonny's mom approached them; she wore a vampire costume with fangs. "_Honey!_" exclaimed Connie as she gave her daughter a hug. "So glad you could make it! How was trick or treating with Katie….," she trailed off as she noticed Chad," who's _this? _You brought a date?" she said nudging Sonny with her elbow suggestively.

Sonny blushed. "_Mom_, stop!" she whined. Chad starting chuckling, Sonny turned to glare at him and took her revenge by yanking off his mask before he even knew what was happening.

"_Hey_!" Chad cried out, his face now bare.

"_Mackenzie!_" Connie blurted out.

"No, mom this is _Chad Dylan Cooper_," said Sonny. "You know, Chad I've mentioned him a couple times before."

"You've mentioned him a lot more than a couple—"Connie started to say but was cut off.

"_Mom,_" said Sonny laughing tensely," I think you've been hitting the punch a _little_ too much."

"But the punch isn't—"Connie started to say but was cut off again as Sonny nudged her from behind. "Okay, okay you _go_ now! Talk with your friends, enjoy your Halloween party mom!" said Sonny through clenched teeth.

"Okay, I can take a _hint_," said Connie, then she winked at them. "You _two_ have fun now!" she said smiling then disappeared into the crowd.

Sonny planted her hand into her face, groaning from embarrassment.

Chad started chuckling again, but he soon stopped as she threw his mask in the air and it landed in the apple bobbing basin. "Who's laughing _now_?" she retorted.

Chad sent an icy glare in her direction then crossed his arms pouting. There was no way he was going to wear the mask now. "Hey, why did your mom call me Mackenzie?" asked Chad with a smirk. That could only mean one thing.

Sonny mumbled something incoherently.

"_What_?" Chad said. "I can't hear you with the music and all."

"Because she watches…," she mumbled the last part.

"Come again?"

"_Because she watches Mackenzie Falls!_" Sonny yelled. _"Are you happy now_?"

"Yes," said Chad with a cocky smile. "_Very_."

Suddenly a couple approached them dressed up as Batman and Batgirl. "Sonny!" exclaimed the women in the Batgirl costume. "Every time I see you, you're just going more into a beauty young woman, isn't that right, Ted?"

"Sure is, Eva," said Ted dressed up as Batman.

"Is this your _boyfriend_?" said Eva turning her attention to Chad. Sonny's already red face turned redder. "He's quite a looker, you have fine taste, Sonny."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just my _friend_," said Sonny bluntly.

"Yeah, Ted used to be just my friend too," said Eva.

"I bet he _wants_ to be your boyfriend," said Ted with a wink. "Don't you Peter Pan?"

Chad narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, _Batman_."

Sonny laughed nervously. "Chad, this is _Dr._ Theodore Halls and his wife Eva Halls. Ted, Eva this is Chad Dylan Cooper my _friend_."

"Don't you play Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls?" asked Eva.

"No comment," said Chad. No way was he going to admit to being himself while wearing a Peter Pan costume.

"Who's ready to play pass the orange?" exclaimed Connie from the other side of the room holding up an orange.

Ted and Eva said good-bye to go join the game. "Pass the _what_?" said Chad confused.

"Pass the orange," said Sonny. "It's a game where people stand in a circle and pass an orange, if you drop it you're out, and whoever is left standing wins!" She grabbed his arm pulling him along. "Let's play, Chad!"

"Well, that sounds like a _boring_ game," said Chad.

* * *

Connie handed Chad the orange, he was going to be the first one to pass it in the circle.

Chad held out the orange to Sonny who stood next to him in the circle. "_Here_," he said, but she didn't take it.

"You're not supposed to use your hands Chad, you use your neck to pass the orange," said Sonny.

"I use my _what_?" repeated Chad flabbergasted.

"You're neck, you put it under your neck and try to place it under my neck," explained Sonny.

Chad stared down at the orange in shock, then glanced up to look at Sonny's neck, a blush started to grow on his cheeks and his neck. He had to _what? _He would have to get pretty _close_ to Sonny to do that. His Adam's apple bobbed at the thought.

Chad hesitantly placed the orange under his neck and dropped his chin to hold it there, then he leaned forward, but before he could get real close to Sonny, he purposely lost grip on the orange. "_Oops_, guess I'm out," he said playing innocent, but before he could turn to leave the circle Connie spoke up.

"That's okay, it's your first time playing," Connie picked up the orange and handed it to him. "Try again."

"Oh, _goody_," said Chad frowning.

Chad put the orange under his chin again and leaned forward towards Sonny's neck. His hands started to tremble from being so close to her as she tried to take the orange from him with her neck. He could feel warm wisps of breath coming on her lips and he could smell the intoxicating aroma of her shampoo coming off her hair. He needed to get away from her _quick_ or he feared he would lose his sanity and kiss her right there _with_ the orange still between their necks.

He didn't know how he managed it but he had passed the orange to Sonny, and happily he dropped it in the second round before he had to pass it to Sonny again. _What_ was happening to him? Chad Dylan Cooper did not nervous over a girl—someone had spiked the punch that had to be the reason he was feeling this way, of course he _hadn't_ drank any punch but that was his story and he was going by it.

* * *

Soon the game was over and before he knew what was happening Sonny had dragged him onto the dance floor to dance to a fast pace song, and that was just fine until it turned into a more slow pace song.

They both just stood there avoiding eye contact, then ever so slightly they wrapped their arms around each other; Chad's around Sonny's waist and hers around his neck, though they did still stand apart as the swayed to the music.

Goosebumps ran down Chad's neck where Sonny's hands rested, he was too caught up in the moment to realize her hands were trembling. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

"You know, Chad…," said Sonny breaking the silence, her voice meek. "I never really realized how much of your childhood you must have missed out on."

Chad's gaze met hers automatically at the sound of her voice."It…it wasn't that bad," he said glancing down for a second. "I just didn't really get to experience some things."

_I am not a child now  
__I can take care of myself  
__I mustn't let them down now  
__Mustn't let them see me cry_

'_Cause I'm fine, I'm fine_

"Wasn't it fun trick or treating?" Sonny asked smiling up at him.

_I'm too tired to listen  
__I'm too old to believe  
__All these childish stories_

"Oh, yeah trick or treating with you is fun, more fun than having a root canal," said Chad sarcastically, but he regretted it the moment it left his mouth because Sonny suddenly stopped dancing, a hurt expression overcoming her features."_S-Sonny_?" he choked out.

_There is no such thing as  
__Faith, and trust, and pixie dust_

"I don't understand you sometimes….," she choked out her voice raw with emotion. "You always do that, you act like," Sonny closed her eyes tightly, her lips quivering,"…like…a _child_! A rotten _spoiled_ child!" she yelled at him opening her eyes. Chad stumbled back a step floored by the pain reflected in her eyes. "I thought we had fun tonight despite some incidents. But…you really don't _care_, do you? I almost _thought_ we….," her voice suddenly cut off, she started to pull away from Chad's arms.

Chad's eyes widened in horror, he shook his head at his own stupidly. _What had he done?_ His breathing started to increase. _No, no, no….he couldn't lose her! She couldn't leave!_ Chad tightened his hold around her the desperation quivering through every fiber of his being.

_I try  
__But it's so hard to believe  
__I try  
__But I can't see what you see  
__I try, I try, I try_

"Let me go Chad!" she yelled at him struggling to get loose.

_My whole world is changing  
__I don't know where to turn  
__I can't leaving waiting  
__But I can't stay and watch the city burn  
__Watch it burn_

Chad shook his head mutely. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, something ached in the back of his throat begging to be set free, to end its agony. "_I'm sorry_!" he choked out inhaling deeply through his nose.

'_Cause I try  
__But it's so hard to believe  
__I try  
__But I can't see what you see  
__I try, I try_

Sonny's head shot up to stare at him, her body still. "What did you say?" she said in astonishment.

_I try and try to understand  
__The distance in between  
__The love I feel and the things I fear  
__And every single dream_

"I said…_I'm sorry_," he took a deep breath. "I don't really know why I just said that," he paused,"..no I do. I was too proud to admit it and I was out of line…it wasn't the truth," he stared down at his shoes then looked back up. "The truth is I…I did have fun tonight especially because I was with," he looked down at the floor unable to meet her gaze,"…._you_."

_I can finally see it  
__Now I have to believe  
__All those precious stories_

She wasn't saying anything, she wasn't moving, he was too afraid to look at her. She probably hated him.

But that all flew out of his mind at the impact of Sonny's body against his as she embraced him in a heartfelt hug, her chin resting against his shoulder. He suddenly felt weightless as she said. "_I forgive you_."

_All the world is made of  
__Faith, and trust….and pixie dust_

She pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes and he almost choked on the happiness bubbling up within his throat as he saw her smiling at him and her beautiful brown eyes twinkling like specks of pixie dust.

They didn't say a word after that, they just started dancing again staring into each others eyes.

_So I'll try  
__Because I finally believe  
__I'll try, 'cause I can see  
__What you see_

Chad saw Sonny bite her lip, she looked as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure.

"You know, there's something I've always wanted to say, ever since I was a kid," she said finally speaking.

"What?" Chad asked.

She paused, her eyelashes fluttering as she smiled. "Will you teach me how to fly, Peter Pan?"

Chad blinked at her taken aback for a second, then he didn't quite know what possessed him to do what he did next; he leaned forward until his lips were next to her ear and he whispered. "_All you need is faith, trust, and…pixie dust_."

_I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll try….._

She gasped as he pulled away to look into her eyes—those beautiful pixie dust eyes. He glanced at her lips then back into her eyes, he felt her grip tighten around his neck as her eyes fluttered close. He closed his own and felt like he was drowning in a sweet lullaby as he leaned forward towards the warm wisps of her breath.

_To fly._

* * *

But unfortunately, they came crashing down to reality before their lips could meet as the theme song to Halloween came on—there's nothing like a creepy horror song to ruin the moment.

They quickly jerked apart staring at each other stunned. Their thoughts were very similar.

Did he almost just…?

Did she almost just…?

Chad rather loudly cleared his throat. "So…um…nice party," he said lamely.

"Um…yeah," she said back, then glanced at anything and everything; she noticed the clock on the wall. "Is it really 11:00 already?"

Chad smiled slightly. "What do you have to be home by midnight?"

"Chad, that's Cinderella," said Sonny.

"_Oh…right_."

"But we do have to get home, or to my home," said Sonny, "because we have one more tradition of Halloween to do."

"Should I even ask?"

"We're going to watch scary movies in the dark and eat our candy until we get sick!" said Sonny with glee.

"Oh, _fun_," Sonny gave him a warning glance not to get her angry again, he quickly changed his tone,"…I..I mean fun! _Even though I don't like horror…or getting sick_," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Please review! :) Did you enjoy this part? Have a Sonny day!**


	3. Scary Movies

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's past Halloween but I hope you guys still enjoy this part! I am _so sorry_ I haven't been updating like I used to, I've been piled with other stuff and I got sick on top of that. I'll probably write more once I have my school break, I can't wait for that! :) So yes, I'm still working on my other fics, so no fear! And I just want to hug you guys for the reviews from all my stories! Also check out my profile I posted the link to a certain movie scene that happens in this part! ;)**

**DC: I do no own Sonny with a Chance, Peter Pan...or Casper.**

**Treats, Costumes, and Pixie Dust**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper was _not_ looking forward to watching scary movies. He sat on Sonny's couch in her apartment as he waited for her to come out with the movie they were going to watch together. He tapped his foot anxiously against the floor. He had survived trick or treating, haunted houses, and a Halloween party, surely he could survive this?

Sonny came back into the living room holding a DVD in hand; he looked at it expecting to see I Know What You Did Last Summer, Scream, Halloween, or Nightmare on Elm Street. But he saw something else, something that made him burst out laughing.

"_Casper?_" he gasped out between laughs. "I thought you said we were going to watch _scary_ movies?"

"It is scary," pouted Sonny," it has ghosts in it."

"Yeah," Chad let a snort of laughter," Casper the _friendly_ ghost!"

Sonny crossed her arms, her eyes filled with annoyance as she glared down at Chad. "Well, if you would rather watch, I don't know, The Ring we could—"

Chad eyes went wide. "_No_!" he blurted out, then cleared his throat. "I...I mean I'm cool with Casper, I was only _joking_, can't you take a joke Munroe? I mean you work in _comedy_."

Sonny just rolled her eyes, not buying it for a moment. She turned to put the DVD in and then sat down next to Chad on the couch while she looked through her candy.

Chad sat back pretending to watch the movie, while in reality his attention was on Sonny. He couldn't help himself she was just so…._adorable_ with the way her eyes lit up went she came across a three musketeers bar or the way her nose would crinkle up at the sight of black licorice.

Tonight he did have fun, it wasn't going to a Hollywood party fun or even traveling the world fun—no it was so much _more_, it was a type of fun he had a limited amount of experiences with and he found he wanted more of those experiences, but mostly he wanted them with _her_. But would she have him?

Sonny suddenly gasped with delight bringing him out of his thoughts. "_Pixy Stix_!" she exclaimed having found some in her bag; by the expression on her face you would have thought she really had found pixie dust.

"You are _so_ not sprinkling that on me, you'll get my hair all sticky," said Chad holding up his hands.

Sonny huffed at having her fun ruined, then poured some pixy stix in her mouth. She then held it out to pour some into Chad's hand whether he wanted it or not. Chad put it into his mouth so she would stop glaring at him. He turned back to the movie to find that the movie was almost over, on the screen Casper being turned human by Kat's mother walked down the staircase to join the Halloween party to find Kat.

"I _so_ could have gotten that part as human Casper, if I hadn't been like six years old at the time," said Chad.

Sonny put her finger against her lips. "_Sshhh!_ This is my favorite part!" she exclaimed then turned back to the screen watching it with great interest.

As Chad watched Casper dance with Kat he couldn't help but think about how he had danced with Sonny at the Halloween party; the way she looked, the way he felt being so close to her, how it had been so perfect and how he had almost lost it to his pride. He looked at Sonny's profile illumined by the light coming off the TV screen. He didn't want to lose her, he wanted her to his, he wanted to feel this way forever.

"I told you I was a good dancer," Chad heard Casper say on the screen. He knew what the next line would be.

Chad leaned forward as Sonny was occupied by the movie, and then with his lips next to her ear he whispered, "_Can I keep you?"_

Sonny gasped slightly jolting in place, then she turned her head to stare at him. She looked at him searching his eyes; she seemed to be trying to figure out if he was playing with her. But Chad just stared straight at her letting his eyes speak for him. There was no smirk on his face nor a look of mockery, only a look of longing, hope, and uncertainly—he was not going to let his pride ruin this moment.

Sonny glanced down feeling overwhelmed by his intense gaze, her heart skipped as her hands trembled resting on the couch.

"_Can I keep you?_" he whispered again. His voice slightly quivered at the thought of losing her or at the thought that she never was his and never would be.

Sonny looked up again taking a deep breath. Her eyes started to feel heavy fluttering close as she stared into his eyes. "_Yes_," she breathed.

In that moment their lips met in a kiss and Chad had never tasted something so sweet in his life and he doubt he ever would. Her lips felt so soft and warm as they caressed against his. He couldn't get enough of this feeling erupting within him; it was as if it was the very essence of happiness itself. Sonny felt herself drowning into him as her whole body went weak and she grabbed at the back of his neck for support, he threw his arms around her drawing her closer in response as he kissed her deeply making her fall deeper into him.

Chad finally had to pull back as the need for air grew, his chest slightly heaved as he tried to fill his lungs back up with oxygen. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sonny staring back at him with her eyes half open in a daze and the corners of her mouth tugging into a lazy, lovesick smile. He found he liked that smile much more than her "Sonny" smile—he would have to find ways to bring it about more often.

"I don't know about you," he said smiling with a lightheaded feeling," but I was flying there for a minute."

Sonny leaned into his chest making his heart flutter as she cuddled her face into the fabric of his costume. "That was some thimble," she sighed.

"Sonny?" said Chad.

"_Hhmmm?_" Sonny hummed lazily into his chest.

"Do you have any more of that pixy stix?"

_The End_

* * *

**Yeah, that's one of my all time favorite movie scenes, I just _had _to have Chad say that to Sonny. YAY! One story completed and two to go! Please review! :) Have a Sonny day!**


End file.
